(5) Baby Drama
by JasmineTheFangirl
Summary: "Is it time?" Aviva's due any day with Candice following two months behind. So what does a certain Queen of the Wild do? What happens on Baby Day? And Leilani's Sweet Sixteen takes a different turn then what she planned- and she's not sure what is happening anymore. [I DON'T OWN WK]
1. Boredom and Regina?

**SO HELLO PEOPLE I'M BACK! :D**

 **As always, please R &R?**

* * *

Today is Aviva's due date. Baby Day. So instead of going creature adventuring somewhere, we're stuck in New York City, USA. Joy. 4 months ago, we were at Loch Ness and the Loch Ness Monster species got discovered. Now Aviva's the full 9 months (and Candice is 7 months). (Candice had said Aviva was 4-5 months back at Loch Ness. And I learned never to trust her when guessing. She. Is. A. HORRIBLE GUESSER!)

I am _way_ bored. Bored, bored, bored! Aviva's reading, Candice and Chris are re-organizing all Aviva's inventions, Martin's off in the city doing who knows what, Jimmy's at a pizza place and Koki's with her aunt. Well, at least the last time I checked. So I decide to check up at Loch Ness with President Natalia Clarke of the International Nessie Fan Club. Or something like that.

"Natalia!" I tap my Creature Pod. "You awake?"

"Yeah. It's 5 PM here. What's up?" Natalia smiles, and she's by Loch Ness. The hills behind her show she's either on the water or standing on the dock. Most likely on the dock.

"I am _SO_ bored!" I roll me eyes. "We're kind of stuck in New York City until Aviva has her baby. Hospital and all that. How's Loch Ness?"

"It's been doing great!" She flips her Creature Pod camera so it shows the lake. "Nessie and Surgeon had their baby. And my house is _flooded_ with scientists and people who want to study Nessie. I haven't let anyone I don't know do it, though. No matter how much money they offer. Thanks for trusting me with permits and stuff."

"Well, you live around there, so why not?" I shrug, walking into my room. "The government can deal with them. But if you want to earn money, my advice is to charge them for you to listen to their case. Isn't that what courts do?"

Natalia shrugs. "I guess! Hey, I got Nessie to come on call! She'll probably bring Surgeon and the baby. You have an idea on what to name him? And yes, it is a him."

"How about Sherlock?" I suggest. "They're mysteries like Sherlock. That high-functioning sociopath or whatever he likes to call himself."

"Nice one! Official name... Sherlock!" She scribbles the name on a piece of paper. "This is his registry form. Or something like that. The rest of it is all filled out. And apparently, these things require my signature or yours plus some government official."

"Very official!" I smirk.

"NATALIA!" a voice calls from the background. "Come do your chores!"

"Well, I got to go. That's my mom!" She disappears, and the screen goes black. _Now_ what do I do? I tried calling Gavin. He had some family event. UGH! WHAT do I do now? I've read my books: _The Hunger Games, Harry Potter,_ _Divergent,_ _The Lunar Chronicles,_ _Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit_ and the _Warriors_ series like ten times each! (Hey, I like reading AND I've got a lot of time. Don't judge me.)

I grab my favorite book- _Mockingjay_ from The Hunger Games when Martin walks in with a soccer ball. "Hey, Leilani. Come play with us. You've read that book like ten times."

Martin suddenly grabs my book, holding it above his head, and I jump up. "Hey! Give that back, you!"

"You forgot I'm still taller then you." Martin smirks, standing on his tiptoes so I can't reach. UGH! Not fair!

"I hate you so much." I roll my eyes. "You're an idiot."

He laughs. "A _clever_ idiot. Come on!"

"Fine." I fold my arms and hold out one hand for the book. Instead, Martin sets the book on my dresser, grabs my hand and pulls me out of my room. I yelp in surprise, but then follow along since I pretty much have no choice. Chris, Aviva and Candice stand waiting. Aviva sits on the Tortuga ramp, and Chris and Candice are laughing.

"There you are, bro!" Chris exclaims. "Hey Leilani."

"Hi," I reply. "What are the teams?"

"You and me against them two." Chris walks over and looks over at Aviva. "Sorry, Aviva. We can't have you killing yourself."

"I won't!" Aviva protests. "I'll be careful!"

"OH, LIKE, MY GOD!"

I look over and there stand three skinny high-school age girls walking around. Two blondes and a brunette. They remind me of Regina, Karen and Gretchen in Mean Girls. That is one of the best movies ever, seriously!

"Look! It's Chris and Aviva and Martin and Candice!" one of the girls on the side, a brunette exclaims. "Oh my god, Stacie!"

"I know, right!" The blonde in the middle whips something out of her purse. "We're so getting autographs."

"Like, now?" The other blonde on the side asks. "Okay!"

The lead girl- Stacie, I guess- walks up to Chris with a note pad and pen. "Can I, like, have your autograph? Like, all of you?"

"Sure, who do I make it out to?" Chris asks.

"Stacie," the girl answers. Suspicions confirmed.

"And I'm Elisa!" the brunette exclaims.

"And I'm Malia!" the other blonde exclaims.

Stacie is Regina. Elisa is Gretchen. Malia is Karen. They are the real-life Mean Girls. And I LOVE IT! Hopefully they'll say something stupid soon so I can confirm it.

"To Stacie, Elisa and Malia," Martin says as he signs. He's the last one to sign. "There you go."

"OH! MY! GOD! It's Leilani!"

Oh, _now_ you notice me? It's not like I've been standing RIGHT HERE for the past FIVE MINUTES... People can be really stupid. Who is she, Karen?

"Sign too! Please?"

"Sure?" I sign the paper, and they squeal.

"Thanks. Where's, like, Luna?"

"Uh... probably napping in the Tortuga." I shrug.

"So, Aviva, isn't your due date today?" Elisa asks.

"It is," she answers, smiling.

"And mine's in two months!" Candice adds. "For what it counts!"

"What are you going to name him or her?" Elisa asks.

"Not even I know. Good luck trying to get them to spit it out!" I roll my eyes.

"Okay, well, see you!"

They walk off, giggling and gossiping, and I imitate them. "Like, oh my god! The Wild Kratts in, like, New York City!"

We all pretty duch die laughing at that point.

* * *

 **Just to clear this up: Candice /is/ 7 months pregnant and she doesn't show much, like I said in this chapter, and didn't show in the Nessie story much either, so she could get to 3 months without really getting too fat.**


	2. The Baby is Here!

**Apologies if this isn't like really accurate. My sister is adopted. xD**

 **Also, if you're wondering how Candice is 7 months, go read the author's note at the bottom of the last chapter =)**

* * *

"Leilani?"

I instinctively grab my pillow and slap the person. "Do you have a _clue_ what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's 1:30 AM." The voice laughs, and I realize it's Chris. "It's time, though. You coming?"

"Chris!" Aviva calls from the other room. "Can you _PLEASE_ hurry up?"

"Uh, yeah!" I jump out of bed and grab a T-shirt and jeans.

"Coming, Aviva!" Chris laughs and leaves, so I can get changed. I change into a dark pink T-shirt and jeans, then grab my silver jacket. I whistle and Luna wakes up. She runs over to me and we walk out the door together.

"Hey, Martin?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Your shirt's on backwards _and_ inside out," I reply, looking at my nails.

"It is? Be right back!"

Martin runs off into the Tortuga, probably to change his shirt. Everyone laughs, then I realize Jimmy and Koki are missing. "Uh, what happened to Jimmy and Koki?"

"They said they'd watch the Tortuga," Chris answers.

"Can Martin go any slower?" Aviva asks, sounding annoyed. And I realize- it probably _hurts._ Oh, right. I'm not stupid. I wonder if _Martin_ forgot. I wonder how Aviva's keeping quiet about it.

"I'm back!" Martin exclaims, running out of the Tortuga, and his shirt's on properly. I roll my eyes.

On the ride to the hospital, I fall asleep. In fairness, that's a typical me if you wake me up at 1:30 AM (cough _CHRIS KRATT_ cough). The only thing that wakes me up is Luna jumping off my lap and onto the sidewalk curb. Jeez, Luna, that hurts!

"Ow!" I exclaim. Luna makes a kind of whining sound, and I roll my eyes. "I still love you."

"Um, miss, dogs aren't allowed," the receptionist lady says. Chris fills out a form and Aviva leans on him. Martin

"Okay." I shrug, and Luna and I walk into the waiting room. The lady sighs and stops us, pointing at Luna.

"No dogs."

"She's not technically a dog. She's a gray wolf. And technically, dogs are descendants of wolves." I smirk, leaning against the reception desk. "So, she is allowed."

"She's a Husky." The lady narrows her eyes.

"Oh, by the way, did you happen to read my parents' hospital form or whatever you have to do? The sign in?" I ask, grabbing the clipboard and reading it. "Name... Aviva Corcovado-Kratt. Spouse, Chris Kratt. Children... Leilani Corcovado-Kratt. Oh, hey. _That's me._ "

I smirk and hand the form back to the lady, who stands there, shocked, Luna and I walk into the waiting room and Candice asks, "What took you so long?"

"Thought Luna was a dog." I sit by Candice, grabbing my Creature Pod from my pocket. It's... what, 6 AM in Scotland? Natalia would be _so_ mad at me. She'd totally kill me. And it's 1:30 AM. Gavin's asleep. Again. I. Am. So. Bored.

 _Gavin,_ I text, _If you're up, then you should totally talk to me._

He probably won't be up. But, oh well, I tried.

* * *

"NO! DONALD TRUMP IS LEADING IN THE POLLS!" **(A/N NO HATE TO TRUMP SUPPORTERS!)**

I instantly wake up and look at the clock- is it seriously morning? A teenage girl walks in, staring at her phone. I check my Creature Pod, and sure enough, 15 minutes ago, Gavin texted back: _Sorry. Did it happen yet?_

 _Not yet_ I text back. The teen girl keeps obsessing about Donald Trump, when honestly, I couldn't care less. Unless Donald Trump starts destroying the environment. Then I'll show up at the White House and be like, _Really, Mr. President? REALLY?_ But that probably won't change anything. He'd be all no and stuff since I'm just your average 15 (ALMOST 16!) year old girl.

"Hey, Leilani, what do you want for your birthday?" Candice asks.

"I have no idea!" I answer. "Hey, your baby will be due right around then, right?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "So that's why I'm getting your present _now._ "

"Smart, smart." I smirk, then look down at my Creature Pod. Gavin texted back- _Darn. Send me pictures._

 _I'm so bored! AHHHH!_

He waits a minute before texting back. _Look up things to do?_ _I'm going shopping soon... what do you want for your birthday?_

 _I don't know, lol, maybe candy?_ I shrug, then it comes to me. _Ooh! Books! And maybe some makeup. IDK._

 _You're not making this easy._ -Gavin

 _Sorry._ -Me

 _That's okay. Miss you._ The text is followed by a few heart emojis. Aww.

 _You, too._ I text back. _I want the baby already!_

 _Send me a pic of you and him/her when its herr!_ Gavin texts, followed by _*here_.

"Who are you texting?" Candice asks, grabbing my Creature Pod.

Suddenly a nurse walks out, breaking the silence. Her hair's in a ponytail and she kind of reminds me of Molly Hooper from Sherlock. Brown hair and not too tall.

"Uh, Kratt? Or Corcovado-Kratt?" she asks. "Sorry, these papers are out of control.

"That's me!" Martin, Candice and I all answer at the same time. "Uh..."

"It's happened." The nurse smiles. "So, if you'll just follow me..."

Candice, Martin and I all skip down the hallway. Screw maturity! Luna follows, singing/howling with us.

"Um... you passed it."

"Oh. Right."

We all walk into the room, smiling. This is one of the best moments ever. I smile, walking over to Chris and Aviva. Luna sits on one side of the bed.

"Hey." Aviva smiles, holding a little pink bundle. "Meet your new little sister. Wanna hold her?"

"Yeah," I reply, taking the little bundle. She has Aviva's gray eyes and Chris' tanned skin tone. "What's her name?"

"Adeline Emily Kratt."

"Aww." Candice smiles, brushing some hair out of her face. "She's adorable!"

"Congrats, bro. Congrats, Aviva." Martin smiles, putting his arm on Chris' shoulder.

"Thanks." Aviva smiles. "So?"

"So?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Chris asks.

"I think she's perfect." I smile. "Oh, can someone take a picture for Gavin?"

"Sure. Where's your Creature Pod?" Chris asks.

"I have it." Candice hands it to Chris, who takes it with his right hand.

"Aren't you left handed?" I ask.

"Aviva broke my left hand!" he whispers.

"I heard that!" Aviva exclaims, but not offensively. "Sorry!"

"That's okay." Chris replies as he takes the picture.

I laugh, and so does Adeline. Chris takes the picture, and hopefully it looks okay. I hand Adeline back to Aviva and look at the picture. I look good enough- no hair is in my face, nice _white_ smile, and kind of a glow. Like, a _regal_ glow. It kind of looks like it was photoshopped, but it isn't. It's weird, but a cool weird. I decide to send it to Gavin. _So her name's Adeline Emily Kratt!_

 _Aww!_ Gavin texts back.

"Mrs. Corcovado-Kratt, we'll need to see your baby for medical reasons." The Molly Hooper-like nurse walks over to the bed, sets down a thick packet and takes Adeline before leaving the room.

"What's this?" Aviva asks, taking the packet.

"Even better question: how'd it all get stapled?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything a New Family Needs to Know," Chris reads, looking over Aviva's shoulder. "Hmm."

Chris and Aviva read the packet with Martin and Candice, who are preparing and stuff. Me, I don't have to worry about my OWN kids for like, 10 years. So I call Natalia.

"Natalia!" I exclaim.

"Did it happen yet? Did it? Did it?!" Natalia shrieks.

"Jeez! Not so loud!" I mutter. "And yes! Her name's Adeline Emily Kratt!"

"Oh my god!" she squeals. "Where is she?"

"The nurse took her," I reply. "For some medical reasons. But I got to hold her!"

"You have to take her to Ireland! And send me a picture! Like, now!" Natalia disconnects the call and the screen goes black. I send her the picture, and she texts back an emoji with hearts for eyes.

"It's a perfect day." I smile, looking out the window. "Uh, since when are hospitals overrun with reporters?"

"When you're us!" Chris answers, laughing. "Go talk to them if you want."

"I can yell at them from up here!" I exclaim, opening the window and sticking my head out. "HEY! All of you! Adeline Emily Kratt was born at... wait, what time?"

"8:39:47," Aviva answers.

"8:39:47!" I repeat. "So, yeah! And she's cute! Bye!"

I shut the window and curtains, and Luna walks over. I pet her, smiling. Today is one of the best days of my life.

 _Happy birthday, Adeline Emily Kratt._

* * *

 **So...** **Kaitlyn** **(guest)** suggested Adeline where my **real life friend** suggested Emily.


	3. Sweet 16? (I'M NOT JEALOUS!)

**Hello! R &R? And happy Sweet 16 to Leilani!**

* * *

Today is my sweet 16! June 28! Happy birthday to me! Chris, Martin and I had all spent the night camping outside after a day of hiking and other athletic, nature-y stuff. Why not? It was a lovely night. I wake up to find both Kratt brothers snickering about something. Probably my party. The only thing they had let me pick was where it was. I picked Loch Ness. Natalia would _definitely_ be there.

"Happy birthday, Leilani!" The Kratt brothers run over and hug me. I smile.

"So, what's planned for today?" I ask.

"Turn around," Chris answers.

I turn around and see Natalia over by a table with lots of food. She waves and points up. A golden banner reads, _Happy birthday Leilani!_ There's also a space for dancing where a DJ plays some music. Other people are swimming in the loch. There are presents stacked up on another table, and a bunch of people I don't know hang out and around the party. I _did_ tell Chris and Aviva to "invite anyone you want."

I think they may have translated that into "invite anyone you want, and invite like 100000 people I don't even know and don't forget my boyfriend and Natalia. Oh, yeah, and make sure they don't wear name tags or introduce themselves to me because I'll be just fine not knowing who to thank when I open presents! Thanks, Chris! Thanks, Aviva!" And I never said that. Sometimes I don't get adults.

Suddenly, someone tackles me in a hug. "Oh my god! Leilani!"

"Gavin!" I exclaim, laughing. "How'd _you_ get here?"

"I flew in last night," he answers. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" I exclaim. "Whose idea was the party?"

"Well, after you said you wanted your party at Loch Ness, Martin suggested a swimming party and Aviva suggested a kind of middle school dance floor. And Chris did the organizing," Gavin answers. "Luna's on- well, she jumped off the dock. Oh! Nessie and Surgeon are in the lake, too, but everyone knows not to be afraid. I think they're trying to stay off to the side or deeper then people go."

"I love it!" I exclaim, hugging both Chris and Gavin. "Best party ever!

"Oh, hey, let me in on this!" Martin runs over and joins the group hug.

"LEILANI!" Natalia exclaims, running over in a pink cover-up dress. Her swimsuit is purple (or at least the top straps are).

"Natalia!" I reply, hugging her.

"Happy birthday!"

Those two words come a _lot_ in the first ten minutes I'm around people. Natalia drags me into the Tortuga where I change into a cute tankini which is dark purple. ANd when we get onto the dock, Natalia pushes me in the loch.

"I'm going to get you!" I exclaim, and whistle at Luna. She barks behind Natalia, who screams, jumping into the lake.

"AHH!" she screams. "I hate you, Leilani!"

"Ha ha!" I laugh. "That's what you get, you sucker!"

"So you're Martin now?" Gavin asks, still wearing his T-shirt. (Which, by the way, looks like one of those fast-drying sports T-shirts.)

I shrug, jumping out of the water. "If you're my Martin, I'll be your Candice."

"You're not even blonde!" Candice adds from behind, laughing. "Come on, lovebirds. Into the lake!"

Candice shoves us both into the lake without falling in herself. Pretty impressive because she's 9 months pregnant. She's actually overdue, but somehow managed to convince Martin to let her come. Probably begging. And begging. Then Martin got annoyed and was like, "Anything but the begging! Fine! Just stop the begging!" (I know Aviva is like that. Beg her enough and she'll agree to something.)

We fall into the lake, laughing, then come up sputtering. Natalia sits on the lake dock.

"So, is your next date going to be in the lake? Maybe Nessie and Surgeon can show you around!" she teases. "Nice one, Candice!"

"Thanks!" Candice replies.

"So, what are you naming your kid?" Natalia asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well, if it's a boy, Hayden Michael Kratt, and a girl, Amelia Amber Kratt," Candice answers. "So, there you go. I'm going to announce it today. See you!"

Candice walks off. Gavin and I hop onto the dock with Natalia. I smile, lying on it, looking at the sky. The sun shines bright with not a cloud in the sky. _Anything_ could happen. And I'm also pretty sure that Alessandra and Marcy are behind this.

 _Thank you,_ I think silently.

"Hey, look at all those PRESENTS!" Natalia exclaims, running off. I follow her, laughing.

"This one's from me to both you and Luna!"

At the mention of her name, Luna runs over. I rip open the silver-and-gold paper to find wolf treats. "Aw, thanks, Natalia!"

"No problem!" she replies.

"Oh, you opening already?" Aviva asks. "Hold on. I'll go make the announcement."

Aviva runs off and does make an announcement: _present time,_ blah blah blah. But _then_ people notice Adeline and swarm her instead of me. T-that's fine. I- I- I don't even _like_ people anyways! I don't care!

"So... here's mine." Gavin hands me a small box.

"I'll bet you it's some type of jewelry or money!" Natalia exclaims. "Good god. Is Adeline really that popular?"

"Guess so." I shrug, opening the box to find a super-cute wolf outline necklace. I can tell it's real diamonds. It's SO CUTE! OH MY GODS!

"So? Do you like it?" he asks.

"I _love_ it!" I exclaim, hugging Gavin. "Thank you _so_ much!"

"Glad you like it!" He hugs back. "It reminded me of Luna."

"I'm going to put it back so I don't lose it, okay?" I put the little necklace in the box. "Come on. If we can get through all these people, then I'll put it in my room."

"We go _around_ the people." Natalia rolls her eyes, grabbing my hand. I grab Gavin's hand, and Natalia runs around the people and into the Tortuga. We end up in my room, dripping a little.

"Why's everyone out there?" Gavin asks, looking over at Natalia.

She rolls her eyes. "Adeline. You know, Leilani's little sister. Everyone's all, _oh my god, look at Adeline,_ and _oh my god, look at Candice, she's due any day._ This is your party though! They should be like, _oh my god, Leilani is queen of the Wild Kratts!_ "

"I am _not_ queen." I roll my eyes, laughing. "If anyone's queen, it's either Aviva or Candice."

"You're my queen." Gavin wraps his arms around me. "My queen who jumped into Loch Ness."

"So what do you want to do?" Natalia asks, looking around, obviously bored.

"Well, we could go back, and no one would bother us. Or we could try and get attention back on Leilani," Gavin suggests.

"I don't care," I say. I really don't! I'm not jealous! Not one bit! I- I couldn't care less!

"Race you back to Loch Ness!"

We actually don't get back to Loch Ness. Natalia sees the food table and screams, "OMIGOD! FOOD!" Then she helps herself to the snack table. Gavin and I laugh. We wave and walk to the dock. We sit down, feet hanging off.

"Are you excited?" he asks. "About Adeline?"

"Yeah," I answer. "I'm glad I have a little sister. I love her already."

"You're not jealous?" Gavin asks. "I've got a little brother- Ronan- but I was only 2 when I got him, so I don't really have any advice."

"No," I answer. "Not at all. Babies need a lot of care. Besides, I have you, Natalia and Luna. Wherever she's gone."

"Is that her gorging on the turkey?" Gavin asks, laughing. "That's- That's the best thing I've ever seen!"

I look over to see Gavin's right. Laughing, I shove him into the lake and run over to Luna. "Luna!"

She makes a whimpering noise with some turkey in her mouth. I just laugh. "Help yourself. It's not like anyone cares about the party. It's _Adeline this_ and _Adeline that._ I swear everyone forgot. But I'm not jealous! No, I'm not!"

Luna just keeps eating the turkey, when a little water falls on my head. "GOTCHA!"

"Gavin!" I exclaim, laughing. "I'm going to get you, you jerk!"

"If you can catch me! Slowpoke!" he calls, running off.

I chase him around, and no one seems to notice. Natalia's laughing her head off, and a boy I'm guessing is related watches, also laughing. Finally I catch him and push him off the dock, but I end up going too. We laugh, coming up to surface, climbing out and lying on the dock in hysterics.

"That was the best thing ever!" I exclaim.

"Y- y- you both jumped in the lake!" Natalia exclaims, laughing. "Together! Aww! How romantic! And Luna eating the turkey...!"

"Wait, Gavin, the birthday girl is your girlfriend?" the other guy asks. He's blonde like Gavin and also has the same blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Ronan, Gavin's brother."

"Hey." I give a light wave. "Leilani Corcovado-Kratt."

"Miss Queen of the Wild." Natalia adds.

"And my girlfriend." Gavin puts his arm around me. "Oh, yeah, and I forgot to tell you, I turned 14 and am almost 15."

"But I'm older."

"And I'm taller."

"No fair."

By the end of the day, Gavin, Ronan, Natalia and I have run around her town, swam in Loch Ness, visited Nessie and Surgeon, did gymnastics (and failed), opened a few presents and ate cake. It actually goes by a little too fast for me. When the sun begins to set, Aviva walks over.

"Sunset already?" she asks.

"How's that possible?" Candice walks over. "It was just 10 am a few hours ago!"

 _Maybe if you'd paid attention to the TIME instead of your kids... okay, no, I'm not jealous and that sounded REALLY selfish._ But honestly, they stood and talked for like 9 or so hours. Seriously. Who does that? And a better question: who can stand still for 9 hours?! Not me!

"Huh. Well, most people have their own flights, so that's fine." Aviva folds her arms. "How'd it go by so quickly?"

"Did you have a good birthday?" Candice asks.

I smile. "Yeah, totally!"

 _Yeah, totally. I didn't get to hang out with my family, but I did get to hang out with my best friend and boyfriend plus my boyfriend's little brother who isn't annoying. But, yeah, I got a great birthday. The best part was knocking Gavin into the lake and me going down with him._

"Okay, great!" Aviva exclaims. "We have a few more gifts in the Tortuga. Natalia, Gavin, Ronan, if you want to come, you can too."

Ronan walks back with his parents, but Gavin and Natalia come with me. We walk into the Tortuga and I change into a T-shirt and shorts. Gavin's T-shirt is dry, and Natalia borrows some clothes. She looks good in my T-shirt.

"Whoa," Gavin begins as she walks in. "You look way different. Like Leilani."

"Oh, do I?" she asks, looking down. "All hail Natalia Clarke, Queen of Loch Ness!"

She grabs my tiara and puts it on. She doesn't look half bad in it. Gavin and I laugh, then she puts it on my head and says, "For a _true_ queen. All hail Leilani Corcovado-Kratt, Queen of the Wild, Gavin's boyfriend, my best friend and the birthday girl!"

We laugh, walking out together into the main room where two presents sit on the table. Martin and Candice are smiling like they'll never smile again. I totally ship them. And I REALLY need to come up with a ship name for them.

"So, this one's from me and Aviva!" Chris exclaims, handing me the present. "Open it!"

I wait for _one_ second and Natalia sighs. "Hurry up! I can't stand the suspense!"

I laugh and open the present. And I can't believe it. It's my own Creature Power Suit in silver. I smile, grabbing Chris and Aviva a group hug. On the first day I saw the Kratt brothers, I knew I wanted one. And now I got one! YES! (I had 'died' before my 15th birthday.)

"We were _going_ to give it to you on your 15th birthday, but, you know." Aviva rolls her eyes.

"And here's ours!" Candice exclaims, handing me a package. I open it to find three books on my reading list: _The Fault in Our Stars, Paper Towns_ and _Looking for Alaska._ Perfect!

"Thanks!" I exclaim, hugging Candice and Martin (which is kinda hard with Candice being 9 months pregnant and stuff). "These are on my reading list!"

"Happy birthday, Leilani!" Gavin hugs me.

Chris smiles, but I can hear him mutter, "Break her heart and I'll break you."

"Thanks. All of you." I smile. "This has been really great."

"Good." Chris puts his arm around me.

"Uh, did anyone, in all the commotion, see what happened to the turkey? It disappeared!" Aviva exclaims.

Gavin, Natalia and I exchange glances, determined not to laugh. But when we look at Luna's guilty little face, we all lose it and start laughing. Chris, Aviva, Martin and Candice all look around confused. We laugh even harder at that.

"What's so funny?" Candice asks.

And that just makes the entire thing even funnier.

* * *

 **Thanks to Jakaynne** who submitted Hayden and another one of my **real life friends** who submitted Michael!

 **Also thanks to bianca. duarte. 140** who submitted Amelia and **Kaitlyn (guest)** who submitted Amber!


	4. CandicexMartin's Kid (I Need Ship Names)

**Chapter 4! BTW, Jakaynne and I did a collab, feel free to check that out! It's on my account.**

 **R &R?**

* * *

The next few days, we stay in America again. Luckily, the Mean Girls don't show up. I'm reading _Paper Towns_ when I hear Candice scream.

"MARTIN!"

You have three guesses to what's happening. And if you guessed she's going into labor or whatever they want to call it, you are most likely right. I walk out with my book and Creature Pod, but then realize I'm probably gonna need another book. So I grab the last one ( _The Fault in Our Stars_ ) and walk out.

"Okay, calm down Candice!" Martin exclaims. "Come on, let's go."

They ran out the door, and I see Chris and Aviva exchange a knowing look. "So, you want to take the Buzz Bikes?"

"Sure! It's _totally_ going to get us there on time. And not a single reporter will notice, care or ask us a question!" I exclaim sarcastically. "We could use creature powers, if we pick something fast."

"Peregrine falcon?" Chris suggests. "Most people don't stare at the sky."

"One minute..." Aviva types something on her computer as I put on my Creature Power Suit and one green disc pops out. She hands it to me. "Chris, you still have yours, right?"

"Yep!" Chris exclaims, holding up another green disc. "What about you?"

"Someone has to watch Adeline, right?" Aviva asks, smiling. "Martin's your brother. You go."

"Maybe Koki and Jimmy could?" he suggests.

She shakes her head. "Jimmy's hanging out with some of his other friends and Koki's visiting her aunt. Go on."

"Thanks, Aviva." Chris smiles. "Now do you have any peregrine falcon feathers? I don't feel like going out and getting mobbed with questions."

"I'll find one." I smile and climb up to the observatory of the Tortuga. Chris follows, and I scan around and wave at a peregrine falcon when I see one.

"Uh, Leilani? That's a hawk."

"It is? I mean, oh, right!"

I smile sheepishly and look around. Suddenly, one just lands on my shoulder. I smile and hit the activation button. _Bam!_ I'm a silvery grey peregrine falcon. I smile and fly up. "YEAH! NOW THIS IS THE WAY TO GO!"

We dive towards the reporters, then start to fly towards the hospital and I see people all like, "What...?" I just laugh. They wish they could have Creature Power Suits. I love flying. I feel so free. The wind through my feathers, the on top of the world feeling... I love it.

We arrive at the hospital in peregrine falcon suits and then deactivate. And then the receptionist studies us for a few seconds before asking, "Are you two here for a pregnancy test or-"

She's interrupted by both me and Chris laughing. I'm not _that_ old! I'm only 16! But, in fairness, I do look like I could be Chris' girlfriend. We're about the same height and have a good connection. Probably looks like a girlfriend and boyfriend or something. But then again, _Chris and Aviva's wedding was in the papers like a year or so ago_ and who else has a CREATURE POWER SUIT besides the WILD KRATTS?

"Oh my god!" I exclaim. "No, no! I'm 16!"

"Oh!" The woman blushes. "I'm sorry, miss- OH MY GOD, you're Leilani and Chris Kratt, aren't you?"

"Yep," Chris answers, still laughing a little.

"Leilani Cor- oh, nevermind." I roll my eyes, trying to contain myself. "And we're waiting for Candice Kratt to have her baby."

"Okay." She nods. "I'm sorry. After your baby, Mr. Kratt, and Mrs. Candice Kratt's, I've just been in a baby mood."

"Me, too. Honest mistake." Chris smiles. We enter the waiting room, and there's a few kids and some parents. I pull my Creature Pod out of my back pocket and text Gavin and Natalia in a group message:

Me- _omg_

Gavin- _did something happen?_

Natalia- _what_

Me- _O_ _k so candice is having her baby and then me and chris in our cps' showed up at the front desk and she thought we were coming for a pregnancy test_

Natalia- _OMG SERIOUSLY IM LAUGHING SO HARD RN_

Gavin- _Showed this to Ronan. brb dying of laughter_

Natalia- _who r u now, elle woods?_

Me- _no bc im NOT BLONDE lmao_

Gavin- _i am_

Natalia- _noooo, how about legally brunette_

Me- _no_

Gavin- _just doesnt have the same ring to it_

Natalia- _reyna from percy jackson?_

Gavin- _a prettier version of reyna_

Me- _thx gavin_

Gavin- _np_

Natalia- _soooo cute! total otp_

Me- _whatever Natalia!_

Natalia- _haha its my otp. whats up_

Gavin- _the sky_

Me- _the ceiling bc im in a hospital and bored_

Natalia- _omg guYS I SEE NESSIE AND SURGEON AND SHERLOCK_

Gavin- _who_

Me- _Nessie and Surgeon's kid_.

Gavin- _oh._

The chat ends, and I roll my eyes, bored. How do adults do this? Chris is just there like _whatever._ But I can't even- never mind. Okay, so I left _TFIOS_ (The Fault in Our Stars) back at the Tortuga. (Why? I was in a peregrine falcon suit. They _fly_. And don't have hands. Do the math.) So, great, now I'm bored. And before I know it, It's 9 PM. (How does that happen?)

"Where is Candice and Martin Kratt's family?" a nurse asks, throwing open the door.

"Here!" Chris exclaims.

"Here," I repeat, looking at the clock.

"Come with me?" the nurse asks. She leads us to another room with a female doctor who could be Meredith Grey's (from Grey's Anatomy) twin. I've never even seen that show, though. Just a few posters here and there.

"I'm Dr. Prentice, and Mrs. Candice Kratt's baby has umbilical cord compression We performed a cesarean section and it was successful." Meredith Grey-lady says.

"Uh... what?" Chris asks.

"That's totally not confusing at all!" I exclaim sarcastically. "I don't speak doctor. _English,_ please?"

Dr. Prentice-Grey huffs. "The umbilical cord, which keeps the baby alive, has been stretched. And we performed a c-section."

"Oh," I reply.

"They're in here." She smiles, opening a door. Martin and Candice are both in the same bed together, under the sheets, and that's all I really see before Chris slaps his hand over my eyes.

"Oh... hi!" Martin says sheepishly. "I didn't know we were expecting visitors."

"Bro, what are you doing?" Chris asks.

"You know I'm not a baby, right?" I ask. "In sixth grade you get that crappy health class lecture about _it._ And yes, I did go to school then."

"We're not doing anything!" Candice exclaims.

"Sure, Candice."

In a few minutes Chris uncovers my eyes, and I sigh. "You do realize I'm sixteen, right? I'm not a baby!"

"She has a point." Candice shrugs.

"But you'll always be my little girl." Chris hugs me, smiling.

"Fine by me." I smile back.

"So, Candice, how do you feel?" Martin asks.

"For someone who just had surgery? I feel fine," Candice answers. "Uh, when can I leave?"

"Two days currently, unless complications develop," Dr. Prentice-Grey answers, looking at some clipboard. "Also, the baby's fine. What are you going to name him?"

Both Candice and Martin smile together.

"Hayden Michael Kratt."

* * *

 **Again thanks to Jakaynne for submitting HAYDEN and my real life friend for MICHAEL!**


	5. I Do NOT Have a Plan!

**Ayeee how are you? :D tbh I'm fine except that math exists.**

 **R &R?**

* * *

"WAAAAH!"

This is like the tenth night in the row one of the babies has cried. I hear some footsteps running down the hall and groan. Seriously, why are babies so loud? I'm not like that. It's not like _I'm_ the bad influence. Yet Chris/Aviva/Martin/Candice spend the entire day with Adeline and Hayden. (It's not that I'm jealous, though. Like, how dumb would THAT be?) We do travel around the United States, but nowhere out of it. We're around Frogwater Pond now (where Gavin lives) so I get to hang out with him. That's cool. But honestly, is it going to be like this forever? And then two years later, Chris and Aviva are like, "What daughter?"

I can see it now. We're all in the Tortuga, and Martin looks out the window. "Did you guys forget your other daughter's birthday?" Then Aviva goes, "What other daughter? We only have Adeline." And then I'm just like "Okay, fine." and spend the rest of my life with Gavin. And when they land around Frogwater Pond, they just know me as Gavin's girlfriend, maybe wife, maybe fiancee. Then I'm just like "..." and "WHAT?!"

I can't let these new babies get in the way. I try to plan, but all I can hear is crying. AHHH! I sigh and turn in to face the wall. Suddenly, the door opens, and I shut my eyes.

"Leilani?"

 _I AIN'T HERE!_

I hear footsteps as he walks over, eyes shut. He's probably smiling as he strokes my hair.

"You're a great flutist and have a wonderful voice, so I was coming to see if you were awake and wanted to help us out," Chris says. "But that's okay. Sleep tight."

 _Oh, you finally notice me when I'm_ needed? _Really?!_ I think as I hear the door quietly shut. _Is this my relationship in the family right now? Some surprise these kids are._

The next day, I get dressed and start to run out the door. "Going to the pond, bye!"

"Okay, bye!" Aviva calls. "Wait- take your Creature Pod."

"Okay." I catch it and run off, texting Gavin. _Meet me at the pond._

 _Ok,_ he texts back. In a few minutes, he runs up.

"Sorry I'm late. Just had to finish my chores. Ooh, you really do look good with your Creature Power Suit."

"Thanks." I smile, setting my jacket on the grass and twirling a little. "So... I need a plan. I swear they're going to forget me. I want to be remembered! I feel invisible. I know this sounds like I'm being a stuck-up teen girl, but I'm not trying to! I don't them to forget me! I want them to remember me!"

"For centuries?" he asks, laughing.

I roll my eyes but can't help but laugh. "This is serious, though! What do I have to do to get their attention?"

Gavin shrugs, leading me over to the dock. "I don't know. But I know _I_ can get yours."

"How?" I ask, folding my arms.

"Like this!"

And he shoves me off the dock. I look around for underwater animals until I spot a bass. Where was the power disc... hmm... I grab it from the disc holder (which was another one of my presents) and put it in the disc holder. Then I touch the bass and activate. Bam! I have bass powers. Sweet! I swim like never before. I swim better then _Martin_ for once. But if he had bass powers too, he probably would still be better.

"Uh, Leilani? You okay?" Gavin asks.

I jump out of the water and land on the dock. "Hey, Gavin. Wishing you had one of these right now?"

"Yes!" he answers. "I wanna try."

I hit deactivate and ring out my hair. "Doubt you'd fit into my Creature Power Suit. I _am_ a lot thinner then you."

At my smirk, he mock gasps. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Maybe." I fold my arms and twirl the disc on my finger. "Or maybe not. Maybe more muscular."

"Plus, I heard Natalia call you a model. I'm not sure I'm model material." Gavin rolls his eyes. "I heard Martin modeled once. For Donita."

"Why?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "One, Donita's a jerk, two, modeling, no."

"He got forced to. Pose beamed. And I think Chris got pictures. Martin looked like a complete _idiot._ "

We both laugh, then sit on the dock, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "So... are you going to bring Aviva down her and push her in?"

"That's not a bad idea!" I exclaim, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back!"

"It was a _joke!_ " he calls.

"Oh." I sigh and lie down on the dock. "Well... any _non-joke_ ideas?"

"We go swimming?" he suggests. "I could push you in again."

"How about no." I laugh and sit up. "I don't know what I want to do."

"Me either."

We just sit there for the longest time until we hear chatter and footsteps. Great. Chris and Aviva, Martin and Candice, or both. Just the people I want to see right now, when I have the perfect plan to get their attention back! Note sarcasm. (And no, I'm not jealous! Seriously!) I grab Gavin's hand and we jump into the nearest bush.

"You're going crazy."

I roll my eyes.

"I've always been crazy. Shh. I wanna hear this."

"Huh. I wonder where Leilani and Gavin went." Chris looks around.

"Probably on a date. You know teens these days." Martin rolls his eyes. "Maybe they're doing something cheesy."

"We are not!" Gavin exclaims, then he claps a hand over his mouth.

Aviva looks up. "Are they spying on us?"

"Maybe they're right... here!" Candice exclaims, looking at us. "What are you doing here?"

"Not spying!" I exclaim, trying not to sound sarcastic. No luck. If this were a book, TV show, movie or fanfiction, I'd be the sarcastic teen who makes pop culture references. Maybe even the main character!

"Sure." Candice rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Leilani. You two just want to hang around with us?"

"Sure." Gavin and I shrug. I don't have anything better to do. I don't even have a plan.

"Great." She smiles and walks back over to Martin, smiling.

"So, what's the plan?" Gavin whispers.

I pause for a moment.

"I have no idea."


	6. Just Another Day- Or Not

**Ayeee guys how are you?**

 **R &R?**

* * *

The day settles into a normal day just by the pond. Me and Gavin hang out, and everyone else hang out with their kids. Gavin and I just lie around on the grass, not talking, just staring at the sky.

Next on _Keeping Up with the Corcovado-Kratts_ -or wait, should it be just _Keeping Up with the Kratts?_ Whatever. _Corcovado-Kratts_ sounds better. Anyways, next up, season one, episode... six? _The Babies._ Candice and Martin play with Hayden while Aviva and Chris play with Adeline, and Leilani and Gavin just sit around bored. There's the basic principle. And then something exciting happens.

Like Zach appears and I kick his butt. Or Donita appears and I mess up her eyeliner. And she's all _oh, like, my god, my perfect eyeliner is, like, ruined!_ And then I'm just here like _well g_ _et over it, it's eyeliner!_ And then she's just like, _bye._ I kind of think the two would be cute together. However, both are whiny, kind of impatient and dumb as flip. So, they might just get annoyed with each other.

"Hey, look at this!" Aviva walks over to a dam. (No, not the swear kind, the beaver kind.) "It's Timber and Sticker, Buddy and Twig!"

"Really?" Gavin gets up and runs over. "I haven't been paying attention to them. Buddy and Twig have gotten big!"

"Beavers!"

The Kratt brothers run over, followed by Candice, forgetting about Adeline and Hayden. I lie on my stomach in the grass. What harm could two kids do? I watch the four beavers instead, not really caring about the kids as much. I mean, beavers beat kids any day. Gavin and I aren't _kids._ We're _teenagers._

"They're so cute!" Candice exclaims.

"I know!" Martin replies.

I look back over at the two kids- Adeline and Hayden, who are rolling around. Babies don't do anything. If I ever go do conditioning, why not run with a baby? But actually, no, don't, that's a bad idea. I'd probably end up a) dead b) dropping the kid or c) both. I can be a really clumsy teenage girl sometimes. But aren't we all? (Clumsy, not teenage girls. I'm pretty sure Chris and Martin aren't.)

I look back at Adeline and Hayden. They haven't really moved anywhere. Except Hayden's a little closer to the water. Eh, oh well. Whatever. I shrug it off and look at the beavers again when a bird lands on my shoulder. I smile. The first bird I taught _Let It Go_ to.

"Hey there, Flora." I stroke the bird's wings. "You still remember Let It Go?"

In response, she chirps out the chorus. I laugh and look at the beavers. I don't see Chris shooting Gavin any dark looks, thankfully. Suddenly Flora chirps really shrilly in my ear.

"Jeez!" I exclaim, wincing. "Really, Flora?"

"Hayden!"

I look over at Hayden, who's about to roll into the pond. I run over and grab him and am nearly knocked over by Candice. She grabs Hayden and everyone else runs over. Gavin stands next to me.

"Oh my god. We _never_ leave the kids alone again." Candice looks up at Martin, then over at me and Gavin. "Thanks, Leilani."

 _So I do exist!_ "You're welcome."

"No, really." Candice hugs me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I smile.

The rest of the day continues on- me and Gavin just walking around being teens. We finally sit down by a waterfall that leads into a deep pool. The sun shines, there's a light breeze and the scenery is beautiful. I guess my life may not be perfect, but it's pretty close. I don't think anyone's life could be perfect.

"So, you didn't push Aviva in."

I smile a little. "I should have."

"Well, you got your attention from Candice. Are you happy now?" he asks, half joking.

"Yes."

"And how about this date? I think it's our first."

"Unless you count my party." I look down at the pool of water. "What did you have to do to get Chris to let me come?"

"Oh... uh, I didn't ask him." Gavin answers. "Crap."

"You are so dead." I roll my eyes. "He was fine with you before."

"I know. I don't want him mad at me, though."

We sit in silence, both watching the waterfall, smiling, together. I guess I can't be the center of attention 24/7, and I grew up with Marcy only a few years younger, so I didn't really notice, I guess. I don't really know what's going to happen. Will Adeline and Hayden like me? Or will I end up being that sibling that everyone ends up saying, "Ugh, _you_ again" to. I don't want to be that one. I guess I have to raise them like two Marcys.

When the sun begins to set, Gavin and I walk back to Frogwater Pond, where Chris asks, "Where _were_ you?"

"At the waterfall," he answers.

"You didn't tell us?" Chris raises an eyebrow. "Yet you take her off somewhere?"

"Yes?"

Then Aviva puts her hand on Chris' shoulder. "They're teens. _My_ dad this to you. I trust Gavin. Don't you?"

"She's got a point," Candice adds.

Chris sighs. "Okay. I do. I'll let this go for now. Shouldn't you be getting home? It's... 8:30 already?"

"Oh, god!" Gavin exclaims. "See you later!"

With that he runs off, and we all laugh. We make our way to the Tortuga too because apparently babies sleep a lot. When we get back, I walk into my room and pull out my Creature Pod. I scroll pictures of me and the crew, smiling. Then there's the picture of me holding Adeline. I smile even brighter, realizing something.

I'll always have my family. And nothing- not love, death, or age- can take them away.

 _And I still have Adeline and Marcy._


End file.
